spirit of tragedy and love
by animefan0000012345
Summary: when chihiro shows up in the spirit world broken and bloody and has no memory of how she got that way, what will happen as her tragic past unfolds itself.will chihiro and haku grow closer? R&R chihiroXhaku.
1. hurt

_Hi there! This is my first spirited away fanfic, but I love this paring, soooooo much!!! And if you have read my sasusaku fanfic you will know that I have some spelling issues! Okay then!! Time to get stated with the story!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away or any of the characters, but I do own this story line!!_

_These _are thoughts and dreams .these are flash backs. and **xxxxxxxxx **means time skip)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was near midnight when a young girl about age sixteen entered the spirit world. One by one she ascended the steps that she had taken six years before. As she did, drops of crimson liquid dropped to the ground mixing with rain and forming puddles behind the wounded girl. She was hurt badly and out of breath. She had multiple stab wounds to the chest and in the legs, she had cuts and burses on her face, and a slash from her left shoulder to her right hip.

_Damn! This is bad! This is really bad!! I'm losing too much blood!_ She was too worried about her wounds to notice that she was being fallowed by someone. As she got closer and closer to her destination her vision began to blur. Finally she came in sight of the place she was after. Yubaba's bath house! The one place in the world that would seem safe at the present moment. But it was too late. She had lost too much blood. As she took her first stepped onto the bridge everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is it her?" said a woman's voice that chihiro thought seemed very familiar.

"I…I don't know. We'll just have to find out when she wakes up." This time the voice she heard was very gruff, but it seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't tell where she knew them from. Slowly she opened her eyes to find herself in a boiler room with a girl in a pink uniform kneeling next to her, and an old man with six arms sitting on a platform that was raised up off the ground. And out of the corner of her eyes tiny little soot balls came into view, and started jumped all over her face and chest causing her to hiss with pain, witch got the attention of the man and woman in the room.

"Oh my god! Get off her!! I'm soooooo sorry about that!!" the girl was gently brushing the soot balls off of her while the man was yelling at them to get back to work.

"L-Lin…is that you?" chihiro asked weakly. For a moment they just stared at her, causing chihiro to worry. Finally chihiro spoke again.

"L-Lin…Kamaji?" at first she wondered if they had even heard her at all, but then before chihiro even knew what had happened Lin had her crushed in a hug that could break bones.

"Sen! Sen, oh my god! I knew it was you!! What are you doing here? What happened to you? Who hurt you? And" but before Lin could finish her sentence Kamaji's voice boomed through the small room.

"**Lin**! Let go of her! Can't you see that you're hurting her!?!" yes it was true. No matter how much she enjoyed being hugged by Lin, her wounds were hurting her very badly. Lin realized that and released her.

"I'm sorry sen. I didn't mean to hurt you!! I'm just so happy that your okay, you're here, and most of all I want to find out who did this to you so I can kill them!" lin continued to rant about how many different ways she was going to kill that person till Kamaji finally got fed up with lin and stuffed one of the poor defenseless soot balls into her mouth to shut her up.

"What Lin is trying to say is, welcome back." Kamaji explained with a warm smile on his face. "But, what are you doing here anyway, that much I would like to know."

"Well…I…I was attacked." Chihiro said her eyes full of pain.

"Yes, we can see that. But I mean what are you doing in the spirit world?"

"Well…he …he attacked me and…and I had no were else to go. I was really just running blindly through the forest when I came upon the gate. I didn't think you guys would mind." chihiro finished waiting for Kamaji to answer.

"**MIND, OF COURSE WE DON'T MIND!!**" shouted Lin earning another soot ball in the mouth from Kamaji.

"Muphf phew don't do that!!" at this point Lin was fuming at Kamaji for his soot ball antics.

"Oh hush. Here chihiro. Drink this, it will help you heal faster." Kamaji handed her a cup of a warm bubbling purple/greenish liquid. For a few minuets chihiro just sat there and stared at it with a look of horror. Slowly chihiro brought the cup up to her mouth and took in the disgusting stench. Finally one of kamaji's arms came over and tilted the cup so that chihiro was forced to drink it. It tasted bitter and it was hard to swallow, but just as soon as she had finished drinking it her pain was reduced to a slight soreness. Lin looked at chihiro for a moment as an evil glint entered her eyes and her mouth stretched into a mischievous grin that could only mean one thing. Lin had an evil plan.

"Hey! Kamaji, when is Haku getting back? I'll bet you money that the first thing he'll do when he gets back is tear this place apart till he finds you chihiro. I want to get to him first and have a little fun with him. I'm going to tell him you died. Let's see what happens," Lin had an evil tone in her voice now and the more she plotted the more chihiro blushed. This did not go unnoticed by Lin or Kamaji.

"Lin. If you do that he'll eventually find out that you lied and then he'll kill you" Kamaji stated in a mater.of.fact.tone of voice.

"Yeah, one problem with that old man, I'M ALREADY DEAD! I'm a spirit, duh!" Lin yelled, a little too loud. This time Lin ducked before Kamaji could stuff the poor little soot ball back into her mouth.

"Lin, if you don't shut up yubaba will come down hear and discover sen and you know as well as I do that yubaba will not permit sen in the bath house unless under contract, and right now she is not in proper condition to be working as one of Yubaba's slaves." At this chihiro stiffened. She had not thought of yubaba, in fact she had not thought of anything except getting somewhere safe. But know that Kamaji mentioned it this would be a problem. She couldn't stay down here in the boiler room forever, could she?

"Well after haku gets back we won't have to worry will we?" Lin said in a teasing tone. "If yubaba even thinks about putting sen under contract haku will kill her more than likely."

"Yes, well we don't want haku to murder yubaba now do we?" Kamaji asked in a tone that dared Lin to even try and back talk him on this one. As chihiro sat and listened to her friends bicker back an forth her eyes lids grew heavy and she felt herself being gently push back so that she was laying on a pallet ounce again, and a wave of warmth washed over her as her dreams over took her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**CHIHIRO'S DREAM**_

_It was a cold dark night, and as the rain poured down around her, chihiro made her way up to the deserted house on the top of the hill. Her parents were supposed to be out late tonight so it was no surprise that no lights were on inside. Making her way up to the front door chihiro reached under the side of the porch and popped open the secret compartment that her dad had put in to hold the spare key. As she went to unlock the door she found that it was already unlocked .quietly she opened the door, hoping that her parents had just forgot to lock it before they left. Slowly she made her way inside, it seemed that the house was empty but chihiro was still couscous. After closing the door she went to the kitchen to sit her bag down on the table. As she did she noticed that her mother and father's car keys were still on the table. Suppressing a gasp chihiro darted to the phone and found that the lines had been cut. Terrified chihiro ran to the front door but stopped when she heard aloud thump upstairs. Slowly chihiro forced herself to let go of the door knob and to see if her parents were in the house and ok. Running up the stairs chihiro heard some more thrashing sounds coming from her parent's room. Twisting the knob chihiro threw open the door and…_

Screaming chihiro shot out up off the pallet she was on, causing server pain from her wounds, as her small form shook with suppressed sobs kamaji's comforting arms wrapped around her and gently laid her back down on the pallet she had been laying on.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" Came kamaji's worried voice, through the dark room.

"_I-I, h-he, m-my parents" _chihiro's voice broke with a sob.

"Is it about what happened to you?" Kamaji asked keeping his voice quiet. Chihiro only gave a slight nod as tears cascaded down her face in an endless stream. "Shhh, sleep now, and you can talk in the morning." Kamaji said deciding that chihiro would be in better shape to answer after a good nights sleep. And with that chihiro feel into a deep sleep were her dreams were centered around a certain river spirit. And as she slept that same river spirit was flying just outside the bath house with no clue of who awaited inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CLIFF HANGER!!!!!! I'M SOOOOO EVIL!!!!!!BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**So if you R&R I'll update really, really soon!!! Oh and if I've made any spelling mistakes please feel free to tell me but please be nice about it. .so that's it for now bye!!!**


	2. death?

_Hey! It's me again!!! Time for chapter two!!!! _

_Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own, you don't sue! (I saw this same disclaimer on another author's story and thought it was cute so I barrowed it)_

_These _are thoughts and dreams .these are flash backs. and **xxxxxxxxx **means time skip, oh and I like to make small little jokes during the story sometimes so if you see(this) next to a sentence it's most likely a little joke that I could not help putting in there.)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chihiro awoke to the sounds of bath tokens clamping together as they fell from the shaft in the sealing.

"WHAT!! 7 BATH TOKENS AT OUNCE!" Kamaji yelled much as he had the first time she had meet him.

"Kamaji?" chihiro asked groggily, as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, chihiro, you're up!" Kamaji exclaimed. "Are you hungry?" Kamaji asked

"uh-huh." Chihiro said as she nodded her head. "Where's lin?" almost as if on cue Lin walked in with a tray of food.

"OK!! WHO'S HUNGRY!!!?" Lin shouted just before she dogged a soot ball meant for her mouth.

"Kamaji, you really need to stop doing that." Chihiro said as she eyed the poor little soot ball.

"YEAH old man!!" Lin agreed with an annoying childish tone. "OH, sen I forgot to tell you!! Guess who comes back today!!?" Lin shouted. Excitement was painted all over her face.

"Who?" chihiro asked making a mental list of everyone who it could possible be. Granny (zeniba), no-face (not likely), boh (why on god's green earth would he leave?), or HIM, the one person she had wanted to see for every second of every minuet of every day for the past six years, HAKU (hmmmm? Maybe).

"Well I'll give you a hint. HE (aww, so much for it being boh (Yubaba's son), lol) is a rude little river spirit who thinks he's better than everyone!" (No, Lin, not everyone, only you) Lin said as she and Kamaji watch chihiro's reaction. First her eyes got wide and she blushed, then excitement lit her eyes and she quickly started questioning Lin about how, were, and when he would be back.

"Clam down chihiro." Lin said as she gave her the bowl of rice soup she had brought for her. "So, I see that the medicine Kamaji gave you worked." Lin said as she ate her own bowl.

"Huh?" chihiro asked as the fact that she had many wounds and should be doubled over in pain right about now, came back to her.

"The drink I gave you the other day had river spirit medicine in it. Haku gave me some before he left." Kamaji said pulling out a small box that was full of little gray balls that looked just like the one she had gotten from the river spirit she had helped six years ago. "Naturally since this medicine is very powerful it healed your wound almost completely over night. Though, you may still be sore for another day." Kamaji said as if that was a really bad thing.

_If I was back in my world I would either be dead by now or it would take months for me to heal from this. _Chihiro thought to herself.

"Well. That's good. Cause if she was still injured haku would die from the fact that he wouldn't be able to hug and kiss her for five hours strait." Lin stated before she burst into a fit of laughter as chihiro blushed ten thousand shades of red.

"Keep going Lin. I'm making a mental note of everything you say so I can tell haku. Yeah. He's gonna kill you." Kamaji said with a smirk.

"I'd like to see him try." Lin said as she stuck her tongue out at Kamaji.

"If he doesn't I will" chihiro said glaring at Lin.

"gasp sen! I'm hurt. First thing you do when you get back here after six years is threaten me?" Lin asked, mock hurt on her face.

"No, I only do that when you piss me off." Chihiro said as Kamaji shook his head.

"You've spent too much time with Lin, you know that?" Kamaji asked chihiro.

"yeah, and think I only spent like what five days here six years ago and two days this time. Think of what will happen if I never leave?" chihiro asked

"God help me" Kamaji said shaking his head and laughing a bit causing Lin to laugh. Opening her mouth to say something, Lin was interrupted by the workers upstairs yelling

"Haku, master Haku is back!" soon after foot steps were heard going in every direction.

"Ah, now the fun begins" Lin said as she stood up from were she was sitting. "It's time to tell haku the '_sad'_ news." Lin sad in a sarcastic voice.

"Lin, you're not still going to try and tell haku that she died, are you?" Kamaji question. Lin's only response was to get an evil grin plastered on her face. "Chihiro, say goodbye to lin while you can." Kamaji added in a serious tone. Before chihiro could beg lin not to she was gone. With a sigh chihiro though of what haku's reaction would be.

**WITH HAKU **

As haku landed he changed from his dragon form to his human one. As he walked across the bridge haku saw the workers outside to welcome him. And as always all the women were outside as well. Seeing as how he no longer looked like he was 12 but rather 18 all the women were head over heels for him but he wasn't interested in anyone. No one but his chihiro was good enough for him. As he stepped onto the bridge he noticed that there was a red stain as if someone had lost a lot of blood in that particular area. Shaking it off, he walked on.

"HAKU!!!!!!" cried all the female workers as he pasted. "HAKU, OVER HERE HAKU!!!!"

"Well well, look at what the cat dragged in" said Lin walking out of the crowed of screaming fan girls.

"Hn, you haven't changed a bit lin." Haku said shaking his head at her comment. When Lin didn't grin and throw in some stupid comment haku knew something was up, and she knew he could tell. When haku opened his mouth to ask what had happened Lin's eyes grew sad and she looked at the ground.

"Haku, can we talk in privet?" Lin asked as her voice become shaky. Worried haku thought back to the blood on the bridge and wondered if it had anything to do with that. Lin led him down to the door just outside of the boiler room close enough for chihiro and Kamaji to hear what was said.

"Lin, what happened?" haku asked anxious to find out what was so horrible that Lin was depressed. Looking up at haku with tears in her eyes Lin stared to shake slightly.

"I-it's s-sen." Lin stuttered. At the name haku's eyes went wide. The blood, Lin in tears, chihiro, when all added up the outcome wasn't pretty.

_NO! On god no!_ Haku thought to himself in a panic.

"_w-what h-hap-pened?"_ Haku asked in a shaky voice, hoping that chihiro was ok.

_"S-she's d-dead!" _Lin's voice broke at the last word as she dropped to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

"NO! NO! y-you, s-she…can't…be." Haku sank to the floor as tears fell down his face.

**WITH CHIHIRO**

"NO! NO! y-you, s-she…can't…be" came the yell from outside the door flowed by a thud. _Lin's done it now_ Kamaji thought to himself. Looking over at chihiro, Kamaji could tell that she did not like this. The next thing they knew Lin's laughter echoed through the bath house.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH!?!" came haku's angry voice.

"Because…you…fell for…it!!" Lin said in between laughs.

"w-what do you mean?" haku asked

"Sen's not dead. She's in there." The next thing chihiro knew the door to the boiler room was thrown open and there in the door way was none other than haku himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok!! Cliff hanger again. Heh-heh, I like doing that, it means you'll review if you want to know what happens. I my self did not like this chapter. I had no clue, what to do for it. I really just wanted to have haku get back to the bath house and see chihiro but thought that, that would be too easy. So I did the whole chihiro died thing. Poor haku. Oh well R&R tell me what you think. If you do I'll give you a magical cookie of wonder!!! Come on you know you want one!!!


	3. happy

_Hey! It's me again!!! Time for chapter three!!!! _

_Disclaimer:_

_Me: yes. I own spirited away._

_Haku: no you don't_

_Me: oh, but I still own you._

_Haku: no, you don't_

_Me: oh drat!!!! On with the story!!_

_These _are thoughts and dreams .these are flash backs. and **xxxxxxxxx **means time skip, oh and I like to make small little jokes during the story sometimes so if you see(this) next to a sentence it's most likely a little joke that I could not help putting in there.)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Last time on spirit of love and tragedy

_The next thing chihiro knew the door to the boiler room was thrown open and there in the door way was none other than haku himself._

**THIS TIME!!**

As haku threw open the door a flash of brown flew past him and he heard an angry voice behind him yell

"**LIN!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!!!!I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** screamed the voice as Lin's eyes grew and she quickly turned tail and ran. Haku just stood there looking like a dear caught in headlights.

"Who the hell was THAT!?!" Haku asked as Kamaji toppled off his platform laughing like a mad man.

"_That_…was…chihiro." Kamaji gasped in between laughs. "Looks like lin's about to feel the wrath of chihiro". Kamaji said as he regained composer, now only chuckling slightly.

"_That!?!..._was chihiro?" haku asked looking over his shoulder in horror as screams of mercy rang though the bath house.

"yes." Kamaji stated simply as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "And to think that only yesterday she was passed out on the bridge from loss of blood." Kamaji said shaking his head.

"What!?...so not all of what Lin said was a lie?" haku asked watching kamaji's expression sadden.

"No, and we still don't know who it was who did this to her." When Kamaji had finished haku turned to leave as a low growl escaped his lips.

"Yeah well, I plan to fine out." And with that, haku left to human world to see if he could find some information about chihiro's parents. Immediately after haku left, Lin came running back into the boiler room and hid behind Kamaji as an enraged chihiro came stomping in after her.

"HELP!!! SHE'S POSSESED!!!" screamed Lin from behind Kamaji "where's haku?" she asked looking around. At the mention of his name chihiro stopped and waited to hear kamaji's response.

"When I told him about what happened to chihiro he went to the human world to find some answers. He should be back by sun down." Kamaji said returning to his work.

"Oh. I didn't even get to see him." Chihiro whispered sitting down on the mat she had slept on.

**WITH HAKU**

As haku whipped through the air as a dragon he neared the human world gate. As he passed through he put the same invisibility spell on himself that he had used the many times he had come to check upon chihiro. Quickly and quietly he flew over the unsuspecting peoples heads to the empty blue house atop the hill. As he neared he noticed the smell of blood was overwhelming, and it was all coming from chihiro's house. As he landed he changed back into human form but kept the invisibility spell in place, seeing as how a boy appearing out of nowhere would seem very strange. Inside the house haku could only imagine what had happened. Blood was splattered every where he looked and pictures, furniture, windows, and vases where over tuned, smashed and or scattered all over the house, if it could even be called one anymore. Climbing the stairs haku noticed burn marks on the walls and places where it looked like a war had been fought, Hearing a door open haku retuned downstairs. Walking in the front door was a police chief who was holding a cloth over his nose to block out the smell.

"Have you found the girl yet?" the police chief asked the officer who had walked in behind him.

"No, if you ask me I think she did it." The officer said with a sneer.

"Well I didn't! This girl came home to find her parents brutally murdered and their killer still in the house. Either this girl was killed or is to torn up to even think about anything else." Haku had heard enough, satisfied and feeling a strong liking to the police chief, haku flew to the gate.

_Poor chihiro._ Haku thought to him self._ The trauma must have been enough to make her forget everything._ _I swear, whoever did this, I'll find them, and make them PAY. _

**WITH KAMAJI**

As Kamaji watched chihiro toss and turn in her sleep haku entered the boiler room with a grim look on his face.

"Ah, haku, you're back." Kamaji said as haku sat down next to the sleeping chihiro.

"Yeah, I didn't like what I saw Kamaji. It looks like the work of a spirit." Haku growled as he unconsciously stroked chihiro's cheek.

"I thought as much. I have a bad feeling about this haku. How are her parents?" Kamaji asked hoping that all of what she had done six years ago was not wasted just to have them killed. Haku just shook his head. With a sigh he said

"She has no where else to go. She's staying here, no matter what yubaba s has to say about it" haku stood and gently picked up chihiro so as not to wake her.

"She can sleep in my room for tonight; I'll arrange a different one for her tomorrow." And with that he and chihiro were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As chihiro opened her eyes she noticed that she was no lounger in the boiler room or on the uncomfortable mat she had been sleeping on, but rather a large king sized bed that was covered with silver pillows and had a silk blanket with a dragon that looked like haku, flying over the ocean. Looking around the room she saw it was fashioned in much the same way. The walls were silver with blue trim lining the top of the wall, blue carpet, and a fire place with two very comfortable looking chairs and a table for tea in between them. And in one of those chairs was none other than our handsome river spirit haku, fat asleep. Smiling, chihiro laid back down and feel into a deep, but not before whispering

"Good night, haku." And as soon as she had shut her eyes, haku opened his just long enough to whisper back.

"Sweet dreams, chihiro." And he too feels into a deep sleep for the first time in a long time, almost six years.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well? What do you think? I love this chapter!!! Oh, and thank you my two lovely reviewers, you know who you are next chapter I will start naming and thanking my friendly reviewers!!!! So, if you review I'll update faster.

Reviews are love!!!!! So, you review happy author new & lounger chapters,

So R&R


	4. saver of rivers

_HELLO!!!!! Thank you to all my reviewers: _Musicgal, inuyashalover2-4-6, KairiSakuraTohru, IRULETHEWORLD, Voughn, little princess of mercury, MizzMightyMochaMonkeyMix, Katie B 16_!!!!!!!! You are all awesome, and for the some of you who put me on your alerts, or favorites but did not review. I thank you too!!!!!! And if you reviewed and I did not put your name on the thank you list I'm sorry but it is so hard to keep up with everyone who has reviewed. This is my very first spirited away fan fic and my reviewers have been so kind. And as one of you pointed out I have had cliffys in most if not all my chapters. I do apologize, I my self hate having to wait to find out what happens. So I'll try to cut back on the cliffys. So now with out further to do let's get this party started!!!!!!! _

_Disclaimer: "I OWN SPIRITED AWAY!!! I OWN IT ALL BUWAHAHAHAHAHA" is what I would say if I was miuzaki. But I'm not. So I won't. sighlife can be so mean. _

_These _are thoughts and dreams .these are flash backs. and **xxxxxxxxx **means time skip, oh and I like to make small little jokes during the story sometimes so if you see(this) next to a sentence it's most likely a little joke that I could not help putting in there.)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**LAST TIME**

_Smiling, chihiro laid back down and feel into a deep, but not before whispering _

_"Good night, haku." And as soon as she had shut her eyes, haku opened his just long enough to whisper back._

_"Sweet dreams, chihiro." And he too feels into a deep sleep for the first time in a long time, almost six years._

**THIS TIME**

Opening her eyes chihiro was greeted by sun light streaming through the window that was next to the bed, yawning she sat up and something silver caught her eye, turning her head she saw that the walls were covered with pictures of rivers and dragons, but the one that had caught chihiro's eye hung next to the window that looked out over the ocean covering the fields that lead to the human world gate, the picture its self was simple but breath taking, it was of a silver river surrounded by lush green grass and sitting next to the river was a girl who looked just like chihiro, the girl was dipping her feet in the river and then something amazing happened, the girl stood and ran to hug a dragon who had landed behind her, swiftly he changed into a human form and hugged her back before they kissed. Blushing chihiro looked away from the picture; the two had looked too much like her and haku.

"You know, I put it on this wall for a reason." Haku said from behind her causing chihiro to jump

"r-really?" chihiro asked hoping that he had not seen her blush.

"Yeah, that ocean over there leads to the human world can't tell you how many times I sat here and watched the ocean, praying it would that it would disappear so we could be together. That picture was the closest thing I could get to being with you." Haku said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, motioning for chihiro to do the same.

"Who made it, its so beautiful." chihiro asked as she looked back at the picture.

"I did." Haku smiled, gasping with surprise chihiro quickly turned her head to look at haku in amazement.

"y-you, you made that? _How?_" chihiro asked causing haku to laugh at her expression. Looking at the picture he smiled and said

"It's easy when you have the right inspiration." Smiling at chihiro as he said the last part.

"You know. I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much haku." Came Lin's voice from the doorway, "be careful so you don't hurt your self. I mean you haven't used those muscles in _years!!" _Lin said as she walked into the room and plopped down on the bed.

"And just how long have you been there Lin?" haku asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh let's see, only from the '_you know, I put it on this wall for a reason.' _how cheesy is that?_"_ Lin finished with a fit of laughter. Glaring at Lin he pointed to the door and said "out"!!

"b-but why?" Lin asked as haku pushed her out of the room. Laughing chihiro waved to Lin before haku came back with a smile on his face and said

"Come with me. I have something to show you." as he pulled her to the door and into the room next to his. "This is your room. I _persuaded_ yubaba to let you stay." Haku said emphasizing the word persuaded. Looking around chihiro gasped at decorations in the room. It was a big room with ocean blue walls and oriental fans hanging all over the walls. There was a huge balcony that chihiro could walk out on that over looked the ocean. Next to the sliding paper doors that lead to the balcony was a bed as big as haku's. The bed was covered with blue silk pillows that had sakura trees on them, and the silk blanket had the same picture as the one that haku had made of her and him at the silver river. There were only a few differences, the picture was not moving and the girl and the boy who looked like her and haku were sitting in each others arms and sitting under a sakura tree as the wind blew soft pink petals around the two.

"Do you like it?" haku asked hopeful.

"Y-yes, Haku I love it! She said as she turned and hugged him, tears of joy rolling down her face.

"There's one more thing I want to show you he said as he pointed out the picture sitting on her bed side table. As chihiro picked it up she cried even more, the picture that she was holding was a family portrait of her and her parents. Haku had gotten it for her from her house. Haku walked her over to the closet and opened it to show her that he had gotten everything from her room and that she could put them anywhere she liked. And on the top shelf were all of here family's photo albums.

"I tired to find more pictures of your family that you could put on your wall but these were the only ones I could find that weren't…well…ruined." Haku finished, looking for the right words so that he didn't give too much away. The scene of her house had been very disturbing; most of the pictures in the house were either burned, soaked in blood, or both.

"Haku…if you've done all this for me…then…that means…my parents...they didn't make it…did they?" chihiro asked watching haku's expression. With a sigh haku sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him.

"Chihiro…no, they didn't…I'm sorry…what happened that night?" haku asked.

"I…I'm not too sure myself… All I really r-remember is coming h-home and finding the door unlocked… m-my parents car keys were on the table…t-they were suppose to be gone… there was t-thrashing and S-_Screams."_ Chihiro cried as haku wrapped strong comforting arms around chihiro's waist and rocked her back and forth. It went on like that until chihiro finally feel asleep. After covering chihiro up and making sure she was still a sleeping, haku left to go speak with Kamaji. He was going to tract down the spirit who had done this to chihiro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After talking to Kamaji for two hours haku still had nothing to go on, but he was sure there was some thing the old boiler man was keeping from him. Once during there chat Kamaji had mention the 'saver of rivers', but changed the topic after he had caught himself, many times after that Kamaji had almost let something else slip, something haku wasn't allowed to know. Deciding to look for answers in the library, haku was skimming through books when one in particular caught his eye. It was a book entitled_ 'saver of rivers_' pulling the book down off the shelf, haku noticed that someone had book marked several pages, opening up to the first book mark, haku's attention was centered on a drawing of a girl with long brown hair that was flowing in the wind, the girl was dressed in a deep blue kimono that had purple trim. Flying toward her was a dragon. The most disturbing thing of all was that in the background the only thing that was visible was war and destruction, an endless battle field covered with dead bodies. Taking in the entire picture, he now realized that the girl and the dragon were battling. Tearing his eyes from the picture haku read the page next to it. The book seemed to be written in an ancient language that haku knew little of. Tucking the book under his arm haku returned upstairs to see if chihiro was awake, if so, they were about to pay a little visit to zeniba.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wandering around the bath house chihiro was trying very hard to find Lin and not be recognized by anyone else in the bathhouse. Deciding that she would go ask Kamaji, chihiro made her way to the boiler room. Reaching her destination, chihiro stopped just outside the door, someone had just said her name, listening closely chihiro realized that two people were talking about her. Gingerly she pressed her ear the door so she could hear more of what was being said.

"I didn't think it would be this soon." Said the voice chihiro recognized as kamaji's.

"None of us did." Said the second voice that chihiro knew was none other that granny aka zeniba. "The prophecy had said nothing of this." zeniba continued.

"Should we tell her? This is after all, about her and her family." Kamaji asked "she has a right to know" he stated.

"Yes, I agree, but it's not that simple. We have to be absolutely sure before we drag her into this" zeniba replied, voice full of indecision. Clearly she was debating whether or not they should just rip off the band-aid, as the humans often referred to it. "All I know is that she must be kept safe at all costs. In the end, she might be the key to saving our entire world." Zeniba finished as her voice faded from the room. Sneaking a peak at the room, chihiro saw that Kamaji was sitting in the boiler room alone, holding a small blue orb in his hand. Focusing her gaze chihiro saw the fading image of zeniba inside the orb. _So, Kamaji was using some kind of spell to talk to zeniba, but why? And what is it that they were talking about?_ Quietly chihiro slid away from the boiler room and up to hers. Waiting inside was haku, looking out the window with a far off expression on his face. Under his right arm was a thick light blue book with a worn down spine, the title was badly smudged, chihiro could only just make out what it said.

"_Savor of rivers?_" chihiro asked eyeing the book.

"Kamaji said something about it." Haku stated coming out of his trance. "We're going to go see if zeniba can tell us anything about it." Haku added gazing down at chihiro.

"Where were you" haku asked. "I was worried." Smiling chihiro told haku where she had been and what she had heard.

"Do you think it has anything to do with that book?" chihiro asked

"I think it might. Either way, we're about to get some answers." Haku said as he handed the book to chihiro and changed into dragon form. With his head haku motioned for chihiro to climb on. As they flew haku could not help but feel that they were getting closer to the answers they needed. If only they knew what they were getting into, what they were a part of since birth, and what would change their lives forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So. What do you think? If you think of this as a cliffy I'm sorry, it kind of is, but I can't help it. I always do that. It's a way of making sure that my readers stay interested in the story. I am incapable of mot ending in either 'update right now' endings or 'omg!! What happens next?" endings. So. R&R tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon as I can.


End file.
